


LEGO Friends: Girls On A Mission Oneshots

by liv_a_little15



Category: LEGO Friends: Girls on a Mission (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartlake City, LEGO Friends, LEGO Friends Oneshots, One-Shots, one shots, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24474724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liv_a_little15/pseuds/liv_a_little15
Summary: I saw next to no works on LEGO Friends, and nothing on any of the cute ships either! So here’s some one shots for you Friends fans!
Relationships: Chloe/Zack (LEGO Friends), Dean/Vicky (LEGO Friends), Emma/Andrea (LEGO Friends), Emma/Ethan (LEGO Friends), JD/Andrea (LEGO Friends), Jeremy Dore/Andrea (LEGO Friends), Jeremy/Andrea (LEGO Friends), Kacey/Female OC (LEGO Friends), Liz/Male OC (LEGO Friends), Mia/River (LEGO Friends), Olivia/Stephanie (LEGO Friends), Olivia/Unnamed Lab Partner (who I named Dasan) (LEGO Friends), Roxy/Daniel (LEGO Friends), Stephanie/Kenny (LEGO Friends)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	LEGO Friends: Girls On A Mission Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a JD (Jeremy Dore x Andrea) Oneshot! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Andrea slipped the final dark pink rose into her hair and sighed into her reflection, tracing herself on the mirror in the living room of the Friendship House.

"Don't worry! I'm sure JD will take you someplace so special..." Emma trailed off dreamily. 

Ethan rolled his eyes from the sofa, where he was having a video game match with Olivia, who just laughed lightly. 

"I'm not worried about that. Jeremy is so special and amazing. But I'm just not sure if I'm ready for the dating kind of attention." Andrea sighed again, twirling in the mirror and watching long orange dress spin and pouffe out. 

Olivia turned around to face her. "Since when are you not ready for attention?" She laughed. 

Andrea rubbed the back of her neck nervously. "I mean- having a boyfriend or girlfriend- isn't it- doesn't it feel weird?"

"No!" Ethan and Emma said simultaneously. He dropped the controller and walked up to Emma, placing his hands in hers. "No, " He continued, "Especially if you really love that person."

Blushing, Emma leant into his chest. Andrea spotted Olivia making gag faces and stifled a laugh. "It'd mean losing such a great friend, though."

Emma smiled. "Sure it would, but you'd gain something even better."

"Andrea, you can do this!" Olivia said, walking from the sofa and laying a hand supportingly on her shoulder. 

She muttered that line to herself a few times as she walked to the front door. A text popped up on her phone. 

PrinceThinksHe’sSoCharming: I'm here and ready with the limo... taking u someplace special tonight ;) 

She looked behind her and saw Ethan, Olivia and Emma nodding encouragingly. Andrea smiled; she was lucky to have such great friends, she knew that much. 

As she turned the doorknob and stepped out she saw Jeremy waiting for her by the long white limousine’s door. He was dressed in a pristine black suit, with his multicoloured glasses and a matching rainbow bow-tie.

“Hey, girl.“ He said, taking her hand gently, “You look beautiful tonight.” 

She laughed softly. “Thanks, J.” She said as he helped lift her inside. 

They settled comfortably inside. Andrea had never even been in a limo before she met Jeremy, but now he took her in it all the time. 

Of course, she didn’t only like JD - more than a friend - because of the fame he brought her. She could do that on her own, on her own terms, in her own time. 

She liked Jeremy for the real Jeremy. He might’ve been a little spoilt, but Andrea loved that he shared her passion for music and dance, and how he could have any girl but always chose her. She liked knowing that he wasn’t perfect because she wasn’t either, but they were perfect for each other. And she wasn’t going to lie, he was hot.

“So, where are we going tonight?” Andrea asked, looking into his turquoise eyes. 

He laughed. “A restaurant, but I’ve got a surprise for you.”

When they arrived, Andrea was surprised. It wasn’t just a restaurant. It was a large hall with beautifully intricate wallpaper and marble flooring. Every circular table had a satin cloth, and the waiters all looked like butlers in fancy suits. A band played classical music on a stage in the corner. 

“Woah,” She marvelled at the clearly 5-star restaurant Jeremy had bought her too. 

“You like this place?” JD asked, slipping his arm into hers as they were shown to their table. 

She looked up at him eagerly - he was a couple of inches taller than her - and said, “Do I like this place? I love it!”

They both took their places on the gold chairs with velvet cushions at the table. First, the waiter brought some warm towels. Andrea was confused at what they were for at first, but then saw Jeremy dabbing at his hands and face with them, so awkwardly did the same. 

“Thank you,” JD said formally with a curt nod as the waiter left. 

Andrea looked a little exasperated. “J! What do I- I mean, I’ve never been to a place like this before so-“ 

He smiled, running his fingers through his gelled brown hair. “It’s fine, girl. Don’t worry.”

The waiter came over again, this time with the menus. They took them, and Andrea scanned over all the options. She barely knew what any of them were. 

“Uh... Jeremy, what are we gonna get?” Andrea scowled at the menu in her hands. “I can barely understand this stupid thing.”

“I’ll order, I know all of the best things to order,” JD said as the waiter walked over again. 

“What can I get you two?” His accent was a sort of cross between a posh English one and a French one. 

Jeremy ran his finger across the laminated page. “For our starter, we’ll have a plate of your freshest caviar. Then we’ll get-“ And he started rattling off a bunch of other names of foods. 

The waiter scribbled their order down on his notepad. “And for the drinks?” 

“A bottle of Montrachet Grand Cru, please.” 

Andrea leaned over to him and whispered, “Aren’t we a little young to drink?”

As the waiter left to tell the chef their order, JD said, “Don’t worry, it’s non-alcoholic.”

They chatted for a while - Jeremy wanting to know what he’d missed when he was out performing in Santsalt City. 

When their starter arrived - the caviar - Andrea looked uneasily at the plate in front of her. It was filled with little black spheres - and she did know what they were. 

“These are fish eggs.” She stated, swirling her spoon around the bowl. 

“Yeah, you don’t like them?” He laughed. “I didn’t like the look of them at first, but then I tried it and it’s pretty good.”

Andrea raised an eyebrow. “Sure.”

“Just try one spoon.”

She made a disgusted face and then sighed. “Fine.”

Picking up one spoonful of it, she slowly put it in her mouth. The five or six little spheres popped in her mouth and the slightly sweet taste slipped down her throat. She did like seafood a lot, and this tasted good enough, but her brain wouldn’t let her forget that she was eating fish eggs and she gagged slightly. 

“You okay?” JD said as she sat there blinking and drinking the complimentary sparkling water. 

“It was good, I guess. But, uh, I just ate fish eggs.” She smiled a little triumphantly. 

They laughed in unison and talked for a while afterwards until JD said he needed to use the restroom.

Andrea leant back in her chair and relaxed against it, sipping at the ”wine” that had just arrived and listening to the calming music that was playing. 

"And for our next song," A lady in a lacy dress stepped up to the stage and spoke into the microphone, "A very special performer has come, the one and only, J.D!"

Her eyes widened at the stage as Jeremy stepped onto the stage, and the rest of the restaurant broke into applause. 

"Thank you, everyone!" He met Andrea's dark brown eyes and winked. "But tonight is not mine. It belongs to the girl who stole my heart, Andrea Chantal."

Smiling, she knew that J.D. preferred in his spare time to be with close friends and to not attract attention, but for her he was willing to attract all the attention she wanted. 

Everyone clapped for her as she danced and twirled onto the stage, enjoying her moments in the spotlight. Jeremy settled his arms around her waist and stared into her eyes whilst talking again to their audience. "I've written a very special song for the only one I have eyes for... I love you, Andrea."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, which recieved "Aw"s from many of the people sitting around. "I love you too, J." She whispered, squeezing his hand. Now, she truly knew what Emma meant, and that was s a first.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work here, so don’t forget to leave comments and kudos if you can! =D


End file.
